


Picnic Date

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, tweek week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Tweek gets ready for his date with Craig by baking a batch of cupcakes for their picnic.





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for a few hours and it's now past 3am. This may not be that good since I'm sleepy.

Tweek’s alarm went off early in the day but it didn’t matter as he was awake way earlier than that. He had been really excited as he and his boyfriend would go on a date today and they had planned it to be a picnic. He gets up and changes clothes quickly so he has enough time to get ready for it.

First of all is to eat breakfast then he starts baking some cupcakes.

As he gathered the ingredients in the kitchen to be put in the counter one by one, his mother started making breakfast for all of them. It’s his day off so after they leave for work, he has the house to himself which was good as it’ll be less pressure with his parents not bugging him about what he’s doing.

“Tweek, breakfast is ready. You can do that later.” his mother said, setting a plate of eggs and bacon on his side of the table.

“Okay!”

“So, you and Craig are going on a date today?” his father asked, making him feel uneasy for a second. He couldn’t help but feel like his dad is gonna say something he wouldn’t like… or relate a story without an ending.

“Yeah?”

His dad nods “I’m so glad you and Craig are happy together. Having a gay son is good for the coffee business! Make sure to bring some coffee with you.”

Tweek’s relaxed and continued to eat. That wasn’t as weird as he thought it’d be and there was no story or anything.

“Just remember that you two are still too young for any of those ‘adult’ things, alright?” his dad says making Tweek choke “Just because you’re alone doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.”

The blond coughed as hard as he could while hitting his chest with his hand “_Dad!_”

“I just thought I’d remind you.”

“Argh!”

\--

After his parents left, Tweek quickly closed the door and headed straight towards the kitchen to start making the cupcakes. He rolls up his sleeve to make sure they don’t get dirty and puts on his apron before grabbing a bowl. He mixes several ingredients together only stopping when he remembered that he still needed to preheat the oven then afterwards continued.

He grabs another bowl for the other ingredients to be mixed in before putting the two batters together. He smiled as he tried to imagine what Craig would think of the cupcakes. He’s done this more than once and made his boyfriend cupcakes before but it always makes him happy to see Craig’s reactions to his baking. He’s making something different this time, too so it makes him a bit more excited. He hasn’t made this for the other boy yet as he knew the dark-haired boy wasn’t too fond of this flavor but maybe this would change his mind?

He places the mixture into the liners making sure there wasn’t too much or too little. He then places them inside the oven to bake and as he waited, makes the frosting.

“Gah!” His phone suddenly rings making him nearly drop the bowl he was making the frosting in. He felt a little annoyed until he checked his phone to see who sent him a message.

[Good Morning, babe!]

Tweek smiled and texted him back.

[Good Morning, Craig! It’s going to be noon though. Don’t tell me you just woke up?]

[I was too excited to sleep last night.]

[Craig!]

[I’m joking! I was awake earlier but got everything ready first before texting you.]

[Oh. I was doing the same actually.]

[Baking the cupcakes already?]

[Yep!]

The two texted until the cupcakes finished baking. Tweek takes them out of the oven and waited for to cool off for a moment before frosting them one by one as carefully as he could, wanting them to be perfect. After finishing, he placed all of them in a container and set them aside.

\--

“Oh god! What…?” the knock on the door wakes up Tweek from his little nap. He rubs his eyes and then stretches his arms realizing he probably fell asleep while waiting for Craig to arrive. He quickly goes to the door to find his boyfriend outside “Craig!”

“Hey!” Craig greets him with a smile before placing a finger on the blond’s cheek, wiping off cream frosting that got onto it. He licks his finger making Tweek blush “Tasty.”

Tweek shakes his head and ignores the action, looking away to lead Craig inside towards the kitchen. Behind him, Craig seems slightly disappointed at the lack of reaction but follows the blond anyways.

“Where are the cupcakes?” Craig asked, looking around and eyes landing on the container by the table. Before he could even get his hands on it, Tweek quickly swipes it away.

“You can’t taste them yet! Wait until we’re actually having our picnic.”

“But-“

“Nope! Besides…” Tweek glances away “This is a surprise.”

“Oh… alright.” Craig smiles and opens the basket he was holding “Just put it in here. The blanket is already inside along with some plastic plates and cups.”

Tweek nods and puts the container in alongside two bottles – one with water and another with juice. He also adds in a thermos with coffee in it.

“I’ll just take a bath and change clothes so wait here.” Tweek says walking towards the stairs. As Craig walked towards the sofa, Tweek exclaims “And don’t touch the cupcakes, okay?”

“Okay, honey. I promise I won’t!”

\--

Half an hour later, the two were ready to leave. Using their bikes, the couple goes to Stark’s Pond for their picnic. The place isn’t really quiet as there are other people there today spending their time either fishing or just playing by the lakeside. The two walked a bit farther towards the woods but not too far away that they’d get lost. They stop when they find a clearing and set up their picnic there.

The two sat on the red and white checkered blanket and Craig immediately takes out the container of cupcakes from inside the basket.

“You’re really excited for those cupcakes, huh?”

“Of course. You made them after all… and you said something about a surprise?”

Tweek takes the container from Craig and opens it himself. He takes out a dark brown cupcake with light brown frosting and carefully hands it to Craig “I don’t know if you’d like this but I thought I’ll try making it for you.”

Craig examines the cupcake and smells it. His eyes widen in realization of what it maybe but didn’t say anything about it “Can I try it now?”

Tweek nods and Craig takes a bite. Tweek watched nervously as Craig chewed his first bite. The dark-haired boy then quietly takes another bite not showing any reactions to it which made Tweek feel more uneasy. Did he like it? Did he not? When the boy finished the cupcake, Tweek finally asked “What do you think?”

“I’m not really fond of coffee…” Craig says as he looks at Tweek whose eyes are closed and looks worried “But this is really good! As expected of you, honey. I love them.”

“Really?” Tweek asks happily.

Craig licks some frosting from his finger and happily replies “Yes. Absolutely!”

The two ate the rest of the cupcakes next to each other as they talked about their week and what they plan to do the next day with Tweek even saying he’d try making other cupcake flavors for Craig to try out.”

“You’re gonna make me fat, you know.”

“It’s hard for you to get fat. You don’t seem to gain weight – you just get taller.” Tweek places a hand on his own head “I _wish_ I could get taller.”

“You just gotta wait. You’d get taller someday. Puberty will hit and you’d get your growth spurt.”

“You’d probably get even taller then… _not that it’s a problem._” Tweek’s face reddens, looking away hoping Craig didn’t notice what he said “Anyways, I don’t mind if you do get fat. I’d still love you.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet, honey!”

Tweek looks at the afternoon sky “Should we have gone here a little later? I think we got a bit excited.”

“I guess we did. We can just nap for a while as we wait for it to get dark though.”

Tweek shrugs “I guess we could.”

The two puts back everything they used inside the basket before straightening out the blanket they were on. Craig and Tweek laid side-by-side with the latter’s head resting on the former’s shoulders. Craig held onto Tweek’s left hand with his right as the two of them drift off to sleep.

\--

Craig’s eyes open as he hears voices around him. He rubs his eyes and sits up, looking behind him to see Tweek arguing with Cartman.

“Aww… there’s nothing left!” Cartman complained as he checked the container that held the cupcakes earlier.

“I _told_ you we ate it all!”

“What’s going on? And Cartman what the fuck are you doing here?” Craig asked, annoyed.

“Oh, I was walking around here with my friends when I spotted you two lovebirds napping here. So cute!” Cartman then pointed at the basket “Then I noticed you guys had a picnic basket and was gonna check if I could ask for something to eat. Tweek woke up and told me there’s nothing left.”

“Yeah… because we ate it all!”

“I had to check. You might be lying or something!” Cartman then points a finger at Craig “He always talks about how great your cupcakes are so I thought you’re just trying to keep it to yourselves.”

“It’s our cupcake, asshole so even if there are some left we would be keeping it to ourselves.” Craig tells him, flipping him the bird.

“That’s really selfish of you, you know! Real friends share their blessings to each other.” Cartman tells them.

“But you don’t share.” Tweek replies.

“And we’re not friends.” Craig adds.

“You assholes are terrible! Screw this, I’m going home!”

“You better!” the two watched as Cartman huffed and walks off leaving them behind. “You okay?”

Tweek nods “Yeah.” He then points toward the sky “It’s gonna be night soon.”

Craig gets up to grab his backpack and takes out his telescope. He puts it all together and has it pointed towards the sky “There! We just gotta wait a little bit more.”

“I wish we brought more snacks.” Tweek lamented as he places back the empty container inside the basket “I didn’t think we’d finish them all.”

“Yeah, we should have. You’re cupcakes are so good I couldn’t stop eating.” Craig rummages through the pockets of his bag and pulls out two chocolate bars “I did pack these though. Wish I brought more.”

Tweek grabs the chocolate bar Craig handed to him and opens it to eat while Craig did the same. “If we had more we could’ve gotten rid of Cartman earlier, too.”

“Oh yeah. I’d bring more next time then.”

When the moon is finally shining brightly above and the stars shining the two take turns looking through the telescope. Craig points out different stars and constellations, happily telling Tweek about them as he moves his telescope to their locations so Tweek could see them. Tweek listens and smiles as he watches his boyfriend be passionate about what he loves.

Craig usually isn’t like this when they’re with other people so it makes him happy when his boyfriend is like this around him.

“I’m not boring you am I?” Craig asked

“What? Of course not!”

“You were staring at me instead of the sky so I thought you got bored.”

“I didn’t! It’s just I don’t usually see you smile like that. I like it when you smile.”

Craig’s cheek turns pink as he looks away, scratching it with a finger “Oh. I-I like it when you smile, too. It’s cute.”

The two grins and held hands as they sat closer to one another. They stare at each other for a few seconds, faces inching closer toward each other. They close their eyes and share a brief kiss.

“This was really fun. I hope we can do this again soon.”

“Yeah! But we should do a lot of different things for our dates so it doesn’t get boring.”

“It’ll never get boring. I’m never bored as long as I’m with you.”

Craig smiles at Tweek words “That’s gay.”

"_We’re_ gay!”

“Very.” Craig tells him making them both burst into laughter.

They pack everything up a few more minutes later and got up on their bikes. “I wish we could stay here a bit longer.” The blond says sadly.

"Same but there’s school tomorrow.”

The two bikes back to town at the same pace. When they were close enough to Craig’s house, the dark-haired boy suggest Tweek just sleep over at his house “It’ll work out. I mean we still have some of your stuff from the last times you slept over. I even cleaned your clothes alongside out laundry.”

“I dunno Craig. I’m not sure if my parents would allow that.” Tweek replies “And my school stuff is still back home.”

“We can just pick it up tomorrow. And I can help you try to convince your parents.” Craig says as they stopped their bikes in front of his house “You can call your parents and I’ll help you tell them.”

“How about _your_ parents? Won’t they get mad? Won’t I be imposing? I mean it’s late and—“

“Calm down, honey. My parents would probably worry about it at first but they’d be okay with it. They love you, you know. They think of you like their own kid.” Craig places his bike inside the garage and Tweek does the same with his “My sister already refers to you as her ‘future-brother-in-law’ and my parents don’t bat an eye.”

“Really? She does? And they do?” Tweek asked, smiling at the thought.

“Yep!”

Tweek calls his parents later and Craig was able to make them agree. In the end, Tweek slept over at his house and the two were able to spend the rest of the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading and this story got a little too corny at the end :P


End file.
